JJL
by KonaBeans
Summary: Old family ties that were broken long ago were thought to be lost for good.
1. Chapter 1

**September 15**

 **Mount Justice**

"This is a very dangerous mission, I need the team to be on their guard at all times." Batman said in his dark brooding voice.

"It's a frickin bank robbery, why don't we just let the police handle it." Kid Flash exclaimed.

Batman simply ignored his remark just like he normally does.

"Like I said it's a dangerous mission so you need to get going."

Aqualad placed his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder and pushed him towards the exit of the cave. The rest of the team followed.

 **Aboard the air ship**

"Why doesn't the Justice League trust us with any _good_ missions anymore." KF was still going on and on about this.

"He said it was a dangerous mission which I'm guessing makes it a _good_ mission," said Megan. She was flying the ship so she was sitting at the head.

"It's just a stupid bank robbery." KF mumbled under his breath, he huffed and sunk down into his seat.

"That doesn't look like just a bank robbery to me," said AL. The team looked out the window of the ship and looked down at the bank. Or what was left of it. The entire thing was engulfed in flames and crumbling. Megan cloaked the ship with invisibility and brought it closer to the ground, she quickly opened the hatch of the ship and the team filed out after her. When their feet touched the ground they were standing right in front of the bank. The heat from the flames was almost unbearable.

"Kid flash, you and I will put out this fire. Megan and Artemis looked for the wounded, people who needed help, and tried to get everyone out.

"Robin and Superboy find the robbers and collar them." Aqualad ordered.

The team broke off into sections. Kid Flash began running around the building circling it so he was weakening the flame while Aqualad used his water manipulation power to put out the flames. Megan and Artemis made there way into the building where it was very hard to breath so they had to move quickly. Megan moved rubble off of the wounded while Artemis helped carry them to an opening. Meanwhile, Robin and Superboy looked around for the robbers. While Kid flash was running around the building he could see a group of people holding money bags running out through the side door. He started running after them instead not listening to Aqualad's orders. He ran up to them and stopped them.

"Stop, you're under arrest," he screamed. He then looked down at his hands and saw he didn't have any collars, he cursed in his head because his heroic plan was just ruined. The group laughed except for one person. The group shoved the person right in front of him, but not before taking the bag of money that she was holding. The others ran and it was just Kid Flash and this felon. The person was wearing a hood and it was too dark for Kid Flash to be able to see their face. The person reached into their pocket and pulled out a small knife. They threw the blade at Kid Flash and it was so fast it didn't give him enough time to process so it sliced the side of his arm. Now that Kid Flash was down, this mysterious criminal took ran over and punched him in the face. Making Kid stagger, they then went for a side kick which landed on Kid's stomach, but this time he punched the person back making them knock to the ground and making their hood fall off. Kid finally got a chance to see the persons face.

"You're a girl?" Kid Flash asked surprised. It was clear she didn't want to talk about the new found gender revelation so she pushed off her back and kicked him in the face from the ground, she spun around and kicked him in the stomach which threw him against a brick wall Kid Flash spat blood out of his mouth and groaned. Suddenly, the girl fell to her knees and then to her stomach. It was clear she was out cold. Standing behind her was Robin, with a tranquilizer dart in hand. That was all Kid Flash remembered before everything went black.

 **Mount Justice**

"Who the hell is she."  
"Why would you bring her here."

"Our location is classified why would you bring her here?" Kept repeating the Justice League They were standing in a straight line hovering over the unconscious, unknown felon who was laying on a table. The team was standing on the other side of the girl watching both the league and her in confusion and fear.  
"She attacked Wally and knocked him unconscious." Robin stated his case for the third time.  
"That didn't give you the right to bring her here Robin." Black Canary Said.  
"Why didn't you use the collar on her like the rest of them?" Martian asked.  
"She didn't show any signs of powers so the collar wouldn't have worked on her. I mean don't you find it odd that a human was able to defeat one of us?"  
The league ignored and went back to yelling over the girl and what should happen to her. The room suddenly went silent when an arrow went across everyone's face and into the wall. Green Arrow stood in the doorway with his bow in his hand. He began walking over to the group and the girl.

"What's all the yelling about?" Green Arrow asked in confusion walking over to see the mysterious girl lying on the table. Before the league could respond, the girl suddenly awoke and gasped, and the first person she locked eyes with was Green Arrow. She was surprised and confused and went to punch Arrow in the face, but he stopped her fist with ease. He looked at her eyes then her face and he could have sworn she looked familiar. Then, he glanced down at her wrist and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw the birth mark, the exact birth mark that is on his wrist. Instantly he flashed back to the birth of his baby girl and the very few seconds he had with her, the doctor handed her to him and the first thing he saw was the birth mark. At that moment he knew that this child was his little girl. The very girl he gave up fourteen years ago.

 **Get Traught or Get Dead**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 15, 2015**

 **9:26** **pm**

 **Mount Justice**

Martian was about to hit her back, but Green Arrow stopped him.

"Wait, don't hurt her." Arrow said.

"She was just about ready to attack you," Martian looked confused and so did the entire group.

"She...is my daughter." The room stayed silent until Megan broke it with a gasp.

"What?" The girl said shocked.

"Explain this Arrow." Batman ordered.

"Fifteen years ago I met a women. We fell in love and spent an amazing year together until she got pregnant. We both knew that we wouldn't be good parents. We were so young and stupid. We decided that the

best thing would be to give her up," Arrow hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter too see Batman's wince and Black Canary putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" Arrow asked her.

"Scarlet." The girl answered letting her defensive wall break down a little but that was probably because of confusion.

"We should go help Wally, you two stay." Superman said directed to Arrow and Scarlet.

Everyone but those two filed out of the room and went into the training room, Robin carried Wally with one of his limp arms swung around robin's shoulder.

When they got into the training room Robin laid Wally down onto a bed and everyone began to talk. Superman, Green Lantern and Martian were talking together. While Flash spoke with Wonder Woman and

Red Tornado. Batman and Black Canary were speaking in a corner.

"I think Batman and Canary had a thing." Wally mumbled.

 **Somewhere In The Outskirts Of Beijing**

"You must not beat yourself up about it." Sensei said.

"I haven't seen my family in five years Sensei, I feel like I've betrayed them."

"You had no control over your past but what you do now is all up to you." He said.

"I just don't know if I can face them."

"Young soul you've worked hard enough to prove you are one with your family, do not doubt yourself now." Sensei walked over to a wooden box engraved with the same symbol placed on the girls ankle. He

opened the box and walked over to her. She looked inside and saw a metal tube. The way it shined was almost mesmerizing. There was a small print that she place her thumb in and suddenly a blade ejected

from both ends.

"Just because you train with an old man in a koi pond does not mean you can't 'get with the times'." The girl smiled at her sensei then gave him a bow. She would be returning home to the Justice League today.

 **September 16, 2015 10:38 am**

 **Gotham City High School**

"Hi, I'm the transfer student from China, my name's Katherine... Greg, Katherine Greg is my name." Katherine said, she handed the woman behind the desk all her forms that Sensei had signed for her. The

woman nodded after looking it over then handed Katherine a piece of paper and a bag with clothes in it.

"The clothes are dress code, that's your locker number and your combo and your lock, your schedule is in the locker, you have five minutes to change in the bathroom down the hall and get your books from the

library then get your schedule and head to class before the bell rings."

Katherine instantly bolted out of the office and straight down the hall for the bathroom. She quickly changed out of her, denim shorts and crop top and into the short plaid skirt and blank shirt with a black blazer on

top. She put her hair in one and placed her lucky clip under her ponytail so he wouldn't notice. She quickly busted out of the bathroom and "ran" down three flights of stairs but she really just jumped down. She

landed with a thud, then continued running to the library, she looked down at her watch, she had 3 minutes left. She ran in and picked up the pile of textbooks laid out for her. Her locker was back on the main floor

but there was a balcony that could lead right to it. She shoved her books in her bag and charged for the wall. She sprung off of it and turned to grab a sturdy pipe, with the momentum she still had she let go and

caught onto the higher one so she was now on the same level as the balcony. She shimmied over to the ledge and climbed over it. Her locker was right by the balcony so she opened it up and grabbed her

schedule, then shut it back and locked it. She then started running down the hall to her class. She made it to the room caught her breath and then opened the door. The entire class looked over at her. The

teacher dropped his pencil and gasped.

"Hi, I'm Katherine the new student." She said. The teacher and the students just kept staring. She thought that there was something wrong with her uniform, but it was fine other than the fact that she'd buttoned it

down a bit.

"How did you make it here that fast?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I guess I just ran fast." Katherine said.

"Well congratulations you broke school record." He then motioned for Katherine to sit at the only empty desk. When she sat down she was tapped on the shoulder by someone and she turned around.

"My name's, Dick, Dick Grayson, you just broke my school record." Katherine's breath hitched, and her heart began to beat so hard she thought it was going to explode. It was actually him, the one she was looking

for, the Dick Grayson she grew up with and the Dick Grayson she grew to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 16, 2015 11:15 am**

 **Gotham City High School**

Katherine stood by her locker dumping out her things and getting ready for lunch when she closed her locker and behind it was Dick.

"So you beat my record. How'd you do it?"

"I guess I just run really fast." Katherine said.

"Well Kate, can I call you Kate?" Katherine nodded, "You won't be able to break any other of my records now that my guards up."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Kate mockingly asked.

"I would, but I doubt you would have enough." He said stepping forward.

"Mr. Grayson, you are so on!" Katherine said. They were now extremely close to each other. They both just stood there staring, their noses touched in slight irritation not affection.

"What's going on here?" Said a young female's voice. Dick instantly stepped back and turned to the other girl. Katherine backed away also. The young girl held out her hand to Katherine.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Dick's girlfriend," said the girl with a bitchy smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate glanced over at Dick who was scratching the back of his head which he only does when he's in an awkward position. Lucy leaned forward and whispered into Kate's ear, "Stay the hell away from him freak."

Then she pulled back with the same manipulative smile on her face. She reminded Katherine of the stories her mom used to tell her about the Joker. So Kate turned and started walking away from them, snickering in her hand.

 ****************************************  
She made her way to the cafeteria where it was filled with people. She picked up a bag of potato chips and some spinach. Just like Sensei would say to her "everything in moderation" which means she can eat

the potato chips and not get fat because she's eating spinach. Kate walked to the back of the room and sat down in front of a girl with dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and a defined face. She wore

her hair down and in bouncy curls unlike every other girl in the school. Kate sat down and opened her bag of chips, the girl looked up from her book she so deep into and looked at Kate.

"Scarlett." She stated.

"Kate." Scarlett nodded then closed her book.

"What's your deal?" Scarlett said crossing her fingers together and placing them on the table.

"New girl." Kate said shoving three chips into her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. You beat ballsy over there, he has a lot of pride in his titles. So why are you sitting here and not with them?" Scarlett asked.

"Apparently I was flirting with someone's boyfriend." Kate said.

Scarlett smirked. "Ah, the old don't look at tiny balls or else be banished." Kate shrugged.

Kate dropped her hand onto the table carelessly and her blazer sleeves rolled up. Scarlett grabbed her wrist.

"What do the tattoos mean?" Scarlett asked as she examined them.

"Mortos, Sanguinem, Anima. The cycle of being. It's to remind me of what i've done."

"You're a full on Japanese bitch." That was apparently a compliment because they both smiled.

"Hey, come on." Scarlett said after standing up from her chair.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"Didn't you get the memo, it's ditch day." Then she laughed. Scarlett grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait what about my spinach-" Then Kate was yanked and forced to run with Scarlett, leaving her spinach untouched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham City**

 **September 16 1:15 pm**

Scarlett and Kate were walking down the streets of Gotham City. They had picked up donuts from the donut shop and were now just strolling through the town.

"You know the average person would have left by now." Scarlett said, While licking some filling off of her donut.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I'm supposedly a major felon that runs with one of the worst gangs in Gotham. Everyone else is a goody-two-shoes who haven't even touched a criminal record" Scarlett said.

"And what makes you so sure I don't have a criminal record." Kate said. Scarlett laughed.

"Ok, what have you done?" Scarlett asked, they were walking into a less crowded part of town and the street lights were flickering.

"Like I said, the tattoos remind me of what I've done. They keep me in check." Kate said.

"Well, I've robbed seven banks and mugged an old lady. I guess it's how I get my frustrations out on the system." Scarlett kicked a pebble into a pond and kept walking.

"Foster system?" Kate asked, Scarlett nodded, "I know the feeling." Kate said.

"You're an orphan?" Scarlett asked turning to Kate.

"No, but I know the feeling of being ripped away from your entire family at a young age." Kate said.

"Oh."

 *******************************  
After that they just walked and didn't do much talking, until they heard a rustle in the trees. They had totally spaced and didn't realize that they were in Gotham park.

"Hey, look here guys. Two little rich school girls." A man with a deep voice said. Kate and Scarlett turned around and looked at the man, but he wasn't alone. There were three of them. Scarlett reached into her

pocket and pulled out a small dagger.

"I'd walk away if I were you." Scarlett threatened. The men just walked closer until they were right in front of the girls. Scarlett almost growled at them and lifted her dagger. But one of the men grabbed Kate by

the shoulders. She struggled against him but she wasn't breaking free. Scarlett then slashed the man's arm that was holding Kate and she punched him in the face. She didn't see the guy from behind her and he

plunged a knife into her back. Scarlett yelped out in pain. Kate had to help her, she punched the man that stabbed Scarlette in the face then shoved him into another guy. she took the last guy and shoved him

into the other two. She then leaned in close to all three of them and whispered, " _hush"_ after exactly two seconds the three men began screaming in pain. They fell to the ground and began rolling on the grass.

Kate ran over Scarlett and kneeled down next to her.

"You...have a power." Scarlett tried to say but she was really weak.

"I need to get you to a hospital." Kate said.

"No, t-ta-take me to my father." Scarlett said, Kate looked puzzled.

"But you said you-" Kate was cut off.

"I know what I said, just take me to him or I might die." Scarlett growled.

"Ok, where is he?" Kate asked.

"J-Ju-Justice League, Gr-Green Arrow." Scarlett said. Kate's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that Scarlett was the daughter of The Green Arrow. It slightly made sense, in a way they were the same. Kate was

close to Green Arrow once and she knew he would want her to help Scarlett.

"Ok." Kate picked Scarlett up and put her on her back. She began walking to the street but she knew she couldn't walk to the phone booth. She walked up to a red "Toyota Camry" and leaned in close to the glass

and whispered " _Hush_ " the glass shattered and Kate reached her hand in the car and unlocked it. She put Scarlett in the back seat and decided to buckle her in for safety precautions of course. She got in the

driver's seat and started the engine. _What kind of idiot leaves the keys in the car._ She began driving and considering she was only 14, she wasn't doing a very good job.

It took Kate 10 minutes to get to the phone booth, the car had dents from Kate crashing into way too many lamp posts. As soon as she got in the alley she jumped out of the car and ran around to get Scarlett.

She picked her up and put her on her back again then headed for the booth. She stepped inside and placed Scarlett in front of her. The computer scanned Scarlett and opened the door. Kate walked through and

was consumed in a giant yellow ball of some sorts. When she was pushed out she was in the JJL headquarters. She thought of leaving Scarlett there and running but she couldn't do that to her. Even though she

had just met her she felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. Kate laid Scarlett down on a chair and when she was on the chair Scarlett flipped to her side and spat up blood. Kate winced and stepped back a little.

Kate then yelled, "Somebody Help!" There was no answer at first but then she heard foot steps. Kate quickly unloosed her long black hair from her pony-tail and pushed her hair in front of her face. She looked up

and saw Green Arrow running over to them. Kate stepped back from Scarlett and tried to make herself as scarce as possible. Arrow went straight for his daughter, he sat by her side and squeezed her hand. She

kept coughing up blood. The rest of the league walked into the room. Kate looked over at them and saw Canary and Batman walking into the room. Her eyes filled with tears, as she watched them, pain shot

through her body and she just wanted to run to them. Suddenly Superman was in front of her.

"Did you do this?" He asked sternly.

"No, we were attacked and a man stabbed her in the back and... she told me to take her here to her-ah… father." Kate said. She turned when Scarlett began coughing rapidly, she then started breathing heavily.

Arrow had pulled up her shirt so he could see her wound, and it was completely healed.

He turned to the group and said, "It healed." Arrow then stood up and he helped Scarlett to her feet. The wound had healed but she was still quite shaken up. Then everyone looked over at Kate. She started

backing up but banged her head on something metal. She turned to see Red Tornado blocking her way.

"Wait, she just saved my life." Scarlett said to the group to get them to back off of Kate.

"You were in no danger, you healed." Martian said.

"It's the thought that counts right." Scarlett said but the League wasn't pleased. Scarlett walked over to Kate and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Katherine, she kicked those muggers butts, left them there screaming." Scarlett tried to help Kate but she was probably just making it worse. Scarlett had also left out the part about her having a power but

that might have been for the best. Canary walked up to Kate and Scarlet.

"You can't bring in every friend that saves your ass. This is a top secret location and-" Canary was cut off buy Kate. Kate had latched onto Canary and started to cry. Canary looked extremely puzzled.

"Is she hugging me?" Canary asked. Scarlett shrugged. Canary pushed Kate away and looked at her face. She couldn't help but notice the red clip in Kate's hair, it was so unique but it looked so familiar. She

pushed Kate's hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Katherine?" Canary gasped. Katherine nodded.

"Mom." A tear rolled down Canary's eye and she pulled her daughter into a strong embrace. Batman walked over to them and placed his hand on Canary's shoulder. She let go of Kate and stepped back her hand

covering her mouth, she was shaking and she was crouching to the ground. Batman locked eyes with Kate and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Hi dad." Kate said.


End file.
